


June & July Stream Prompts

by Spectre058



Series: Stream Stories [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead, Marvel (Comics), Mass Effect Trilogy, Spider-Gwen (Comics), Treasure Planet (2002), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Facials, Free Use, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: The collected single prompt stories from my last two smut streams. Covers a range of series, characters, and situations. This is pure shameless smut. If you'd like to see me write these, find me on Twitter.
Series: Stream Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607080
Kudos: 6





	June & July Stream Prompts

_**DC: Katana/Reader:** You let an injured Katana take refuge in your apartment after she ran afoul of the local supervillains. After patching up her wounds together, she wishes to show how grateful she is. Katana orders you to lay back and let her reward you. Fdom, titjob/blowjob and cowgirl._  
  
  
Offering your home to a super heroine on the run was a dangerous proposal that not all would have done. But you had, and Katana was immensely grateful. She’d clearly been in a fight, and as you bandaged her wounds she shared enough of her story to convince you to help her lay low for a while. The supervillains she’d run afoul of were still looking for her after all. In an effort to make her as comfortable as possible you offered to let her use your bed. Your apartment didn’t have a spare bedroom, but you did have a pull out couch and you could make that work. Katana had other ideas.  
  
You’d had to remove her jacket to get at her injuries and now she removed the rest of her costume, tossing the pants and crop top into the corner. The only thing she kept was her sword, leaning the sheathed blade against the foot of your bed. Fumbling for words you start to put up your hands. “Um, I’m not sure what you’re doing, but it’s really not -”  
  
Your bed squeaked as she pushed you down onto it. “Quiet. You are taking a risk helping me. I wish to thank you for it.”  
  
“Oh.” That’s all you can think to say as the lithe woman lowers herself smoothly to her knees, pushing your legs open a bit as she does. Your belt and jeans offer only a moment’s delay and then she has your cock out and in her hand. You’re already hard, and can you really blame yourself? How often did this sort of thing happen to a guy like you? You’re a 27 year old junior copy editor at a small time PR film, until now the most exciting thing that had happened to you this year had been seeing the touring production of Hamiliton. Well, one thing was certain, that was about to change and you definitely weren’t throwing away your shot.  
  
Her breath is hot a she lowers her lips to kiss your head. You can’t see her eyes behind the mask she still hasn’t taken off, but that actually makes it hotter as she takes you into her mouth. Pleasure, low and soft rolls out from your crotch, soaking into you like a mellow heat. Katana lets you savor that for a few moments, bobbing her head in a half dozen shallow movements before pushing further. Her tongue works you over as she goes deeper, a point of more intense sensation in the general pleasure of her mouth. You bit your lip over a moan, leaning back on your elbows so you can watch as she takes you deeper and deeper, holding you in her throat for a five count. The moan makes it out anyway as she pulls back to reveal your glistening shaft, coated in a thick sheen of spit.   
  
Clearly that coating had been the goal, because a moment later she pushes a little higher up on her knees to wrap her tits around you. Then she really gets to work, rocking on her knees, bouncing up and down on your shaft. The softness of those amazing tits mixes with the more intense sensation of your cock rubbing against her chest, swirling into a complex interplay that leaves you floating in pleasure. Pleasure that only gets sweeter as her mouth joins the mix, lips wrapping around your head. You’re gasping now, nonsense words that vaguely resemble compliments tumbling from your mouth as you sink deeper and deeper into that pleasure. Every few strokes she opens her mouth to let more drool run down between her tits, keeping them lubed. Each stroke sends pleasure rolling through you, some of it gathering in your head as pressure. Pressure that is quickly building towards something more substantial. Your hips start to twitch, trying to move with her, hungry for more.   
  
And more is just what she wants to give you. As if the movements of your hips is a signal, she pulls away from you, leaving you gasping in disappointment for a moment. But only for a moment. Then she’s climbing atop you and an already incredible day takes a turn for the truly epic. Reaching between her legs she takes ahold of you, lining you up with her opening. Even without going in you can feel the heat of her own arousal as she settles onto your tip. Then in a single stroke she takes you to the base, spearing herself on your cock and letting out a moan of her own. Your moan matches her, low and hungry, and you start to sit up to take her in your arms. She stops you with a hand on your chest. “No, I’m rewarding you, just lay back and enjoy yourself.”  
  
With that, she starts to move. You fall back to the bed, more than happy to follow her instructions as pleasure washes over you. She follows you down, hand never leaving your chest, using you to brace herself as she ramps up into a sensual rolling rhythm that has you gasping in moments. Each movement of her hips drags her tight pussy along your cock in a way that lets you feel every millimeter of it. The cold brush of air against your wet shaft any time she pulls partially off of you accentuates the burning heat of her when she takes back inside. Time blurs, swirling into a moment that seems to last an eternity as she rides you. The pressure you’d felt early is back, now a burning need bunched up just under the head of your cock, an explosion just waiting for something to set it off. Your breath is coming in quick gasps now, legs shaking a little with the strain of that need. She seems to know what you’re feeling, because the corners of her mouth quirk up in a sly smile as she pulls back, hesitating with just the tip of you still inside her before slamming back down on you in surge of sudden energy, tight pussy squeezing every inch of you at once. The pressure doubles. Tripples. Quintuples. Explodes. Heat gushes from you as you cum, filling her pussy. She takes it all, hips pressed firmly to yours, trapping your cum inside. You feel her cum as you do, already tight walls gripping even harder, squeezing you until you feel like you’re gonna burst. For a moment your vision goes white, and you have to blink to clear it.   
  
When you do, she’s still above you, still straddling you. Her mask still hides her eyes, but you can see the edges of flushed cheeks beneath it, and the smile she’s giving you is anything but impassive.  
  
“That was… wow. Thank you.” You manage, still gasping for air.   
  
Her satisfied smile spreads wider as she says, “that was just the warm up. I’m going to need to hide out for a few hours at least, and I can’t think of a better way to spend that time. Can you?”  
  
No. No you cannot.  
  


* * *

  
  
_**Mass Effect Gangbang:** Nyxanna blows off some steam with a dancefloor gangbang._  
  
The club was dark. The music was loud. And the drinks were strong. After the job she’d just pulled, this was exactly what Nyxanna wanted. Moving across the dancefloor she lost herself in the strobing lights, letting the pounding beat and strobing lights become her entire reality. Dancing, drinking, partying, it was all an outlet, a way to blow off stress. For a while that was enough. But only for a while. A few drinks in she felt a familiar stirring, a body deep ache that only one thing would satisfy. She started scanning the crowd for what she needed, hunting through the strobing neon. This was her world, her natural territory, and Nyxanna was an apex predator. She found her first target almost immediately, picking him out of the crowd. Moving with the music she stalked him through the crowd, looking for her chance. THERE. As the song changed she pounced. A spin slipped her in between her target and his friends, isolating him from support. She was on him in moments, pressing her body against his, her arms around his neck. Her kiss was blistering, filled with the smug pride of a successful predator. For a song he was her toy, her plaything. When the song ended she abandoned him, moving off in search of a fresh challenge and leaving him gasping for air.   
  
The next target took her a bit longer to find, and she wasn’t satisfied with a kiss. Hidden by the press of the crowd she slipped a hand down the front of his pants, stroking and squeezing until the song ended. She considered staying longer, but he wasn’t quite what she was hungry for and she cut him loose. Next was a woman, a fellow Asari who did well enough for her to let her hand under her own dress. Well. not well enough. Her song ended and she moved on. So it went. Nyxanna prowled the dance floor, toying with people, testing them, looking for just the right person, and growing steadily more disappointed. Nobody here was quite what she was looking for. For a moment that gave her pause, almost ruining her night. But she rallied. If she couldn’t find the quality she was looking for, she’d just have to go with quantity.   
  
Her next partner got a shock when her playful hands on his crotch turned serious. His shock lasted just long enough for her to get his pants open, and then it turned to astonishment as she squatted down in the middle of the dance floor and took his cock between her lips. She spared a moment to imagine what it must have been like to be him. He was out, maybe with some friends, maybe alone, maybe hoping to score, maybe just looking to have a good time, and now he was getting a very enthusiastic, very PUBLIC, blow job from a (with all modesty) absolutely stunning Asari commando. What he did next would either make or break this night for him. ,At this point he had three options: Do nothing. Pull away. Go Deeper. he waited with baited breath for his decision. Well, more accurately she waited with sloppy breathes. His cock was still deep in her throat after all.   
  
He made the right call. With a growl that was totally lost under all the music, he put a hand on her head and pushed her deeper. And like that, her night finally started in earnest.  
  
It wasn’t long before some of the other dancers noticed the gasping man or the Asari eagerly slobbering all over his crotch. A circle of shocked stillness spread out around them as people stopped and stared. She’d never intended to remain hidden. Quite the opposite. She reveled in the attention, preening. Her sucking got sloppier. She’d have gone noisier but with music this loud that was a pointless effort. So instead she tugged up the bottom of her indecently short dress, ripped her panties apart with a minor biotic effort and started fingering herself. That got her message across. It was also too much for her hapless playmate. Without warning, salty heat gushed into her mouth. She rolled with it, swallowing the load before pulling his rapidly shrinking cock from her lips to dribble the last of his load over her lips. He groaned something appreciative and stumbled back, pulling himself out of her hand. But that was okay, because another cock slapped against her face almost before his had gone.   
  
Nyxanna eyed the Turian who’d dared to impose so readily for a full two count, just long enough to make him start to squirm, then she smiled and popped his cock into her mouth. Turian’s had a slightly bitter taste, and numbness spread across her tongue. It was one of the possible allergic reactions to their conflicting psychologies. A reaction she was soon thankful for because he was a lot bigger than the human had been. His cock hit the back of her throat and as if that was some kind of signal, the startled stillness that had locked the watching crowd in their own footsteps shattered. People rushed her. Her dress was yanked and pulled until the flimsy straps snapped, sending it slithering down her body to bunch up around her waist. It couldn’t fall any further, the hands between her legs stopped it. Two of them, coming from either side of her, greedy fingers exploring pussy and ass with equal enthusiasm. More hands were on her chest, groping and fondling her freshly exposed tits until an enterprising man shoved everybody aside to push his cock between her tits. Nyxanna craned her neck to keep sucking the Turian cock, rewarding it’s owner’s bravery for kicking things off.   
  
The crowd seemed to respect his role as well, because they waited until he’d cum, coating her throat in numbing jizz that proved useful a moment later. As soon as he’d cum and pulled out, large hands grabbed her hips and picked Nyxanna bodily up off the floor. For a second she dangled there, struggling to look over her shoulder at who was holding her. Then whoever they were shoved their cock into her and she knew all she needed to know. Oh. Krogan. Fun. Still holding her off the ground, those strong hands started to work her up and down that massive cock. He was using her like a sex toy, and Nyxanna shrieked in delight as her first climax of the night ravaged her, gushing out around his cock. This was what she’d been missing!   
  
Moans were coming too fast for her form a coherent request, and the music was still to loud for anybody to hear her anyway, but she had other ways of making her desires known. Pointing to a random guy she opened her mouth wide and used her fingers to mime him fucking her face. He got the message, stepping forward and grabbing her head. The Krogan paused his movements long enough to line everything up correctly, then they both took her. Cocks pounded her from either direction, bouncing her back and forth between them. Well, more accurately bouncing her back onto the Krogan. Try as he might the human just couldn’t match the big alien’s raw power. He gave it a good try though, and by the time he was pumping his cum across her face, Nyxanna was profoundly thankful she’d numbed her mouth ahead of time. Two more men replaced the first, fucking her face to completion, and she was in the middle of kissing the last guy’s cum into his girlfriend’s mouth when the Krogan let out a bellowing roar and came. A torrent of thick, goey cum erupted inside her, gushing out around his cock as one final thrust stretched her to the breaking point. It splattered down to the dance floor, pooling. A moment later she landed in that pool as the Krogan pulled her off his cock and dropped her.   
  
She sat in the mess a moment, gasping in air, catching her breath, and the hungry crowd loomed over her, their eager energy washing across her. Only the Krogan standing protectively over her stopped them trying anything, and she found herself smiling at that. Sure, he’d used her like a cocksleeve, but now he was a perfect gentleman. It was almost cute. Dragging in one final breath she spat a wad of cum onto the ground, looked at the gathered horde, and grinned. “Alright, who's next?”  
  
A few hours, and a C-Sec intervention squad later, Nyxanna let the door to her cabin close behind her and staggered to her bed. It had been a good night.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_**Rei Miyamoto:** Expansion of the small penis tweetfic with Rei_  
  
Rei’s big boobs bounced as she pulled her shirt up over her head, freeing them to jiggle seductively despite her bra. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at you. “Well, come on, get those pants off.”  
  
Fumbling with your belt you try to comply. Somehow you’ve inexplicably forgotten how the darn thing works though, and you struggle with it for what feels like an eternity before you finally get it free. As soon as the clasp is free you yank on it, and almost end up pulling yourself off balance as the gear you have looped onto it catches. Growling under your breath you stop, slowing down enough to guide the belt through all the loops. By the time you finally look up from it all, Rei’s unbuttoned her bra, tossing it onto the pile along with her shirt, skirt, panties and socks. Now the only thing she’s wearing is the crimson ribbon holding her red hair up in a ponytail, and she is wearing the shit out of it. She blushes a little as you run your eyes over her body, your mind momentarily gone blank. Her own eyes run over you, taking in your naked chest, and stopping on the half open zipper of your fly. “Need some help with that?”  
  
It’s your turn to blush and you hastily reach down to finish the job. She steps into you, catching your hands in hers. “No, seriously, let me.” She pulls your hands up to her chest. “You focus on these.”  
  
Quivering with too many emotions to property put words to you nod and wrap your fingers around the roundness of her full tits. They are soft, and warm and feel even more incredible than you’d expected them to. She makes a soft sound of pleasure as you grope her, and her hands slip down to finish the job you started on your pants. She makes quick work of them. Hazily you feel them slip off your hips to puddle at your feet. By then you’re so lost in the softness of those tits that the feeling is just a distant sensation. What isn’t distant at all is the sudden pressure on your half chub as she reaches into your underwear to grab it. Your breath catches all over again, and a panic you can’t explain washes through you. This is the moment you’d been secretly dreading, and you wait breathlessly for her reaction.   
  
Rei pauses for a second, then slowly she pulls her chest away from your hands. Your panic mounts. She isn’t happy. She’s going to leave. You’ve blown it. This is all your. As you spiral towards a panic she drops down to squat in front of your crotch. Taking you underwear in both hands she pulls it down and gets her first real look at your dick. You open your mouth to say, something. Anything. She beats you to it.  
  
“It’s so cute!” She giggles, leaning forward to kiss the tip. Letting go of your underwear she grabs you again. Her hand covers almost your entire dick, leaving just the head exposed and she kisses it again. “God, for a minute I was worried you were gonna have some monster porn cock.” She kisses it again. “This is perfect. Lay down, I want to take this thing for a spin.”  
  
Relief floods through you. You’d been worried about that. You make your way to the bed on shaky legs, and she climbs up after you. You’re fully hard by now, the combination of her kisses and hand more than enough to get you going. Still holding you she takes a moment to line you up, then, biting her lip, she lowers herself onto you. You moan as your head enters her, the sudden rush of wetness and heat a moment of pure bliss. Once you’re inside she removes her hand, placing both on your chest. Her fingers curl a bit, nails digging into your pecs as she sinks lower, taking more of you. Your own hands are on her legs, running reverently over the smooth skin. Her hips hit yours, clit pressed into the skin of your pelvis, your entire cock snug in her pussy.   
  
Pleasure, simultaneously soft and more intense than you can imagine washes over you as she starts to bounce. Each roll of her hips sets her massive tits to bouncing. Their movement is hypnotic and you find your hands traveling up her sides to cup those swaying beauties. She bites her lips as you do, cheeks flushing a bit more. Her hips move faster, bouncing for real now. She’s squeezing you tight, walls slick with arousal, and each stroke feels even better than the last. Both of you are breathing hard now. Your hips start to move, thrust to meet her in pure instinct. Shifting one hand a little you pinch her nipple and the soft moan of pleasure she makes sends a different kind of pleasure shooting through you.  
  
You don’t last all that long but every moment of it feels incredible. You warn her before you cum, and she groans in excitement, accelerating the pace of her hips. Her message is clear, she wants it inside. That’s the last stroke for you. You groan as you cum, emptying yourself inside her and she suddenly stops holding herself up, dropping to your chest and kissing you with a blistering heat. You let go of her tits as she fell and now you grab her ass, holding her hard against you as you feel yourself twitch and spasm inside her. Then she’s twitching too, your kiss muffling her moan she cums hard. That moment seems to stretch on forever but simultaneously to be over in a second.   
  
She breaks the kiss, rolling to one side without pulling her hips free of yours. She’s panting and the movement does intriguing things to her chest. Her smile is huge as she asks. “Worth the wait?”  
  
You wriggle an arm underneath her shoulder, pulling her close, letting that be your answer.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_**Artoria Alter:** Expansion of the Altoria Small Penis tweetfic_  
  
  
“This is what you bring me?” Artoria Alter’s eyes flash cold as she wraps her fingers around your dick. Around the entirety of it, fingers eclipsing your entire shaft. “At least you’re brave enough to show up. That’s something.”  
  
Her words are contemptuous, but you’re used to that by now. You’ve been out a half dozen times now, and every single date started like this, with her finding something dismissive to say about you. But there was something different when the thing she’s dismissing is your dick. Not totally sure how to react you try to pull away. Her hand tightens, and those cold eyes flash with sudden heat. “No. You said you were mine tonight. Did you lie to me?”  
  
Something uncertain flickers at the back of her eyes for just a moment and you stop trying to pull away. Swallowing your own uncertainty look back at her and shake your head. “No. I’m ready.”  
  
“Good. Strip.” She releases your dick, but stays within grabbing distance as she mechanically starts to undress. You hurry to do the same, stripping out of your clothes under her cold gaze. Beneath her dress is a surprisingly cute black bikini. She leaves the top on, but steps out of the bottoms, revealing pale shaved skin sloping down to a surprisingly cute pussy. Your eyes linger on it for a moment and she grunts. “Something wrong?”  
  
“N-no.” You stammer, your eyes roam over her entire body again. “I just think you’re really pretty.”  
Her glare lessens slightly and she shrugs. “Whatever. Sit.”  
  
You do as you’re told, sitting on the edge of the bed and she straddles you. The touch of her smooth skin against your hardness sends a jolt of sensation through you and you long to take her in your arms, to guide her down onto your cock yourself and just see where things go. But that isn’t what you do. Instead you sit back and let her take things at her pace. Which doesn’t take long. After taking a moment to settle herself, she reaches between your legs, grabs your dick and pushes it inside herself. The sudden rush of heat as she takes you is entirely at odds with her usual cold demeanor. She’s burning hot inside, and you’re stunned by how readily her pussy takes your entire dick. Not that there's a lot of it to take, but still. She isn’t immune to the pleasure either, and the small gasp she lets out as her hips hit yours is almost as much of a thrill as the feel of her slick walls squeezing your cock.   
  
Mechanically she starts to move, grinding against your hips. Her movements are shallow and steady, not quite uninterested but certainly uninspired. Despite that, she feels incredible, and you help yourself as you moan quietly. Surprisingly, that moan seems to galvanise her a little. Her pace increased, and she threw in the occasional roll or variation on the movements. “This is, *mmm* adequate.” Her voice brakes a little between the words, the smallest of moans slipping out.   
  
Hoping that meant you could get a little more involved, you run your hands over her legs. When she doesn’t stop you you move them a little further up, tracing the curves of her hips up towards her breasts. Another soft moan escapes, and the rolling grind increases again. Slipping your hands even higher, you head for her breasts but swerve at the last minute, sitting up and wrapping your arms around her in a tight hug. Her gasp of surprise quickly shifts into a fresh moan, and suddenly her arms are around you too. For a moment you just hold each other, chest to chest, hip to hip, totally still. Then you put your chin on her shoulder and say, “you feel incredible.”  
  
Her whispered reply is so quiet you almost miss it. “So do you.”  
  
Then her hips are moving again, and this time there’s nothing mechanical about it. Her movements are a bit uncertain, a bit hesitant, but they’re clearly based on her own pleasure. She’s getting into it now, and her sudden enthusiasm is the hottest thing that could have happened. You shift your hips as well, your body matching her pace, moving with her rhythm. She releases her hug, slipping her hands up behind your neck so she can lean back and get a better view of you as she goes faster and faster. Pleasure surges through you, roiling out from your crotch in compounding waves that seem as if they’re filling your entire body. She seems to be undergoing something similar, face flushing and breath coming faster and faster as she finally finds her rhythm, riding you with an intensity and hunger that’s bares no resemblance at all to the apathetic beginnings of the night.   
Seeing that change sparks a fresh fire in you, heat swelling within you until the swelling surge of pleasure ignites into a raging inferno. Pleasure bursts through your control and restraint, and you cum. It all happened with such suddenness that you’re unable to give her any warning and the first she knows of it the sudden surge of cum pulsing into her, filling her. Her eyes go wide as she realizes what’s happening, and for a moment you aren’t sure if she’s happy or furious. Then her own moan joins the your explosive grunt of climax and her hips slam home against yours, holding you inside her as her pussy clamps down on your cock. Her body shivers in the grip of her own climax, and she suddenly she’s hugging you again, holding onto you tightly as she jerks and spasms. Her gasping moans are the least controlled sounds you’ve ever heard her make.  
  
The moment seems to freeze time, both of you using the other for support as you come down from the orgasmic high. You keep holding her after the last of the pleasure has faded too, unwilling to be the first one to let go after the moment you just shared. Then to your surprise, her hips start to move again, and with her mouth so close to your ear she barely has to speak she whispers. “That was slightly better than adequate. I expect the next one to be even better.”  
  
Tonight isn’t over. In fact, you’re pretty sure you’re just getting started.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
_**X-Men:** While at a party, Wolverine (Laura) and Angel end up playing seven minutes in heaven. Stuck in a closet together, hidden feelings for each other come out. Enthusiastic consent, semi-public sex_  
  
  
The party had been a pretty spur of the moment idea, something Bobby had throne together for the night. It wasn’t a complicated affair, just the X-Men and a few of the older students who hadn’t gone off with Storm on the week long field trip to Wakanda. Bobby’d done good work though, and there was plenty of ice cold beer ready before the roar of the Blackbird’s engines had fully faded. By the time it was over international waters the party was in full swing.   
  
The bottle spun, and Laura crossed her fingers behind her back. Please not Bobby. Please not Bobby. As Wolverine Laura had faced monsters, sentinels, and supervillains, but the possibility of spending seven minutes locked in a closet with Iceman filled her with indescribable dread. The revolutions slowed, decelerating rapidly as it spun towards Bobby and Laura let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding as it slid past Iceman to point squarely at Angel. Bobby let out a quiet curse as Warren grinned, pushed up to his feet and offered her his hand. Laura’s heart beat sped up as she accepted, letting him help her up. Chased by the catcalls and cheers of the other players, they made their way to the closet. Jubilee’s shout of: “Get some girl!” was the last thing they heard before the closing door plunged them into darkness and silence.   
  
The next several moments passed in awkward silence. They’d been giving each other signals for weeks. Now here they were: locked in a closet, nothing between them but darkness. She shuffled her feet, trying to think of the right thing to say or do or -- Oh screw this. Laura pushed herself up against Warren’s chest. He let out a little oof at the sudden impact, then her mouth was on his, and any questions he’d been forming melted in the heat of her kiss. Her arms encircled his neck, pulling him closer. His hands were on her waist, pushing up under her shirt. Laura growled into the kiss, nibbling his lower lip, urging him on. He got the message. Hands pushed higher, cupping her breasts over her bra. There was a slight hesitation to his actions, but absolutely no mistaking the hardness she felt pressing against her thigh.   
  
Releasing his neck, Laura reached for his belt buckle. Which was when Warren’s nobler instincts kicked in. He broke the kiss. “Laura, are you sure this is what you want? I mean we’ve hardly eve-”  
  
With another growl she pressed forward again, silencing him with a kiss. Mouth still practically touching, she said. “Yes. I absolutely fucking want this. No more flirting, no more bullshit. I want you to fuck me. Right here. Right now.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
She got his belt undone and tugged it open. She didn’t bother trying to pull the pants down. In the darkness of the closet she wouldn’t be able to see anything anyway. Everything she really needed was already straining against his underwear. A quick tug on his waistband and his cock was free. Laura smiled as the meaty shaft slapped into her palm. She explored him with a few quick strokes. She wasn’t disappointed. Nor was she the only one doing some exploring. With her enthusiasm evident, Warren’s hand lost their hesitation. He pushed up under her bra, squeezing her tits. His mouth was on her neck now, and she moaned as he sucked and kissed her soft skin.   
  
Enough of this. They’d already used a minute or two of their time in here, and Laura didn’t want to lose any more of it. Letting go of his cock she practically ripped her pants open, shoving them and her panties down past her knees before kicking out of them entirely. There wasn’t a ton of room in the closet, but she made it work, wrapping one leg around his hips she paused, pussy brushing lightly against his head. “Ready?”  
  
In answer he grabbed her hips and thrust, shoving himself inside. The angle wasn’t ideal, but she didn’t a fuck. His cock plunged deep on that first thrust, filling her with sudden, overwhelming pleasure. She bit Warren’s shoulder to keep from moaning too loudly. It wasn’t like it would spoil anything. Half the people out there already assumed they were fucking in here. But good as this felt, Laura didn’t want to outright confirm it for them. The next few thrusts felt just as incredible, but she had a handle on the pleasure now. Pulling her mouth from his shoulder she leaned her head against it, quietly moaning: “Yes. Yes. Fuck me. God, I’ve fucking wanted this.”  
  
Warren’s hands slid off her hips to cup her ass, squeezing and lifting her slightly off the ground in an effort to get a better angle. He was groaning now, low animal sounds that spoke to the primal side of her. She tried to thrust back against him, to get those last couple inches of cock, but the angle was wrong. “Wait,” she murmured, “let me switch position.”  
  
Pulling off him almost sent her stumbling back into the door, but Warren's hands on her ass saved her, slipping higher to stabilize her. Turning, she braced her hands on the door frame and thrust her ass back against him. This time his thrust went all the way home and Laura had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. Face inches from the door she held her mouth shut as Warren fucked her, pounding her with a reckless enthusiasm to match her own. Pleasure slammed through Laura in waves with each impact of his hips against hers, roiling into her before doubling back to crash against the next incoming surge, feeding on itself. Pressure grew, making it harder and harder for her to keep her mouth shut. She closed her eyes, focusing on controlling her voice and just feeling. Pleasure made her legs tremble, threatening to give way under the unrelenting pressure. She held it at bay for as long as she could, savoring the burning intensity of it until, with a final explosive thrust, Warren buried himself inside her, holding her hips against his as his cock quivered and twitched, pumping his cum into her. That final swell of heat was the last straw for Laura and she let go, groaning out a protracted “fuuuck” climax swept through her. Her legs really did almost give out then, and only her hands on the wall and Warren’s hands on her hips kept her from dropping to the floor.   
  
For a few seconds neither of them said anything, just letting the moment hang. His cock twitched a few times, pumping out the last of it’s load before starting to soften. His fingers had dug into her hips as he’d cum, and he eased them open. Their panting was the only sound in the closet. Until it suddenly it wasn’t.   
  
A sharp knock on the door almost made Laura jump out of her skin. Another knock followed on its heels then Jubilee asked: “Hey, is everything alright in there?”  
  
“Y-yes.” Laura gasped, heart practically stopping.  
  
“Okay. They would you mind retracting your clawes? They’ve sorta gone through the wall.”  
  
Laura blinked, then focused on her hands. Her claws were indeed fully extended. She retracted them and tiny beams of light shone through the holes. Looking back at Warren in the dim light, she smiled a little sheepishly. “Oops.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_**Spider-Gwen:** Gwen rescues a bus full of cheerleaders from her school. As a token of their gratitude, the girls offer to let Gwen make use of their bodies, particularly the team captain's huge cock. Gwen accepts, with the girls none the wiser that they're fucking their classmate._  
  
Gwen Stacy had been doing the superhero thing for a while, and she had to say, she was getting pretty good at it. She’d battled monsters, fought aliens, and one more memorable occasion, traveled to another universe. Yet, the thing that still always weirded her out the most was when her civilian life crossed paths with her spider life. A flick of her wrists sent webbing thwipping out, wrapping up the latest rampaging monster and leaving it hanging for the proper authorities as she set off to make sure it’s target was safe. The bus had taken a bit of a beating. The door in particular had massive dent right in the middle of the school crest. Her school’s crest. Gwen knew these girls. Damn it. If she hadn’t gotten here in time…  
  
It took her a moment to pry the door open, and she had to almost rip it from it’s hinges before it reluctantly folded in. Revealing the pale face of Stephanie Cane, the head cheerleader. Of course it had to be the cheerleaders. Gwen sighed. “Is everybody alright?”   
  
Stephanie nodded. “I… I think so. We were all buckled up. Is it over?”  
  
“Yeah, you’re safe. That thing isn’t going anywhere any time soon.”  
  
The perky brunette visibly sagged with relief. “Oh thank god.” Then she blushed. “I mean, thank you, Spider-Woman. Is there anything we can do to repay you?” More faces crowded behind her, eager young faces that all echoed Stephanie’s offer.  
  
Gwen started to put her hands up. “No, it’s fine, all part of the- woah!”   
  
She was cut off when Stephanie grabbed her hand and hauled her inside the bus. “No. You have to let us pay you back.” Hands were all over Gwen, pawing at her costume, running over her back, her belly, her breasts. She knew she should stop them, that this was a reaction to the adrenaline of the attack and all that. She also knew that it had been a long time since she’d gotten laid and she suddenly found her restraint vanishing. Screw it. They clearly wanted to show their appreciation. It would be rude to say no right?  
  
She caught the next hand that came at her, the sudden movement stunning everybody into immobility for a moment. Moving very deliberately Gwen pulled the reaching girl closer, placing her outstretched hand directly on her breast. “Alright, girls, show me what you can do.”  
  
Show her they did, pulling her deeper into the bus as they stripped her out of her costume. Gwen was about to say to leave to the mask, but nobody ever tried to remove it. Guess they didn’t care who she was. Which was all the better for Gwen. She might be giving in to this wild energy, but she didn’t want them knowing the superhero they were fucking was actually a fellow student. Hands cupped her breasts, kneading them with expert skill that got Gwen’s blood pumping in a way even the battle with a slobbering monster hadn’t been able to do. More hands slipped down her legs, fondling her ass, rubbing her thighs. She tried to catalogue each individual sensation, but there was too much going on for that. She was lost in sea of sensation, unable to get her bearings no matter how hard she tried. It all blended together into an overwhelming adoration that left her entire body tingling in anticipation of more. Suddenly a brilliant point of pleasure shown through the mass, a single searing explosion of pleasure between her legs. Fighting against the press of bodies, Gwen raised her head to find Cassie Drake, a girl she shared English Lit 2 and Rhetoric 151 with down her knees between the seats, head framed between Gwen’s legs. Oh. That’s what was happening. That single point of concentrated pleasure increased, burning brighter and brighter as Cassie worked her tongue deeper and Gwen her head fall back, her totally unabashed moans echoing around the bus.  
  
Determined not to be the only one moaning here, Gwen focused through the pleasure enough to put her own hands to use, slipping fingers into the dripping cunts of two girls whose names she couldn’t remember. They were wet and eager, and finger fucking them gave Gwen an outlet for the waves of pleasure surging through her. Pleasure that was quickly getting stronger, racing towards release as she gave herself more and more to the insanity. She was riding the crumbling edge of release, teetering on the brink of climax when Cassie pulled her tongue away. The sudden lack of sensation hit Gwen like a physical blow. She whined, wiggling her hips in a blind quest to feel it again, and accidentally knocking a girl over with her super strength. Oops. The flash of embarrassment that came with that misake cleared her mind enough to let her make out Cassie’s voice saying: “She’s all ready for you, Steph.”  
  
All ready for her? What was Cassie talkinging- Gwen shrieked as a something hard and thick plunged inside her. Stephanie had a cock. Stephanie had a really damn impressive cock that she wielded with expert skill. Pleasure smashed through Gwen, battering down her weakened defenses, shoving her over the edge into screaming orgasm in moments. It took every scrap of self control Gwen had not to clench down so hard she broke the other girl, fighting her body’s need to spasm in pleasure. Unaware of how hard Gwen was working, Steph kept pounding away at her, fucking her right through that first orgasm and racing towards the next. She was bigger than any cock Gwen had had before, almost as big as the novelty toy MJ had gotten her last christmas. It shattered Gwen, each thrust driving deep and hard, battering her with compounding waves of pleasure that left her gasping to find enough air between her moans. Her second climax followed quickly on the heels of her first, and this time her body was a bit more cooperative, channeling it’s climatic energy into her fingers as she fucked the girl’s riding her hands with everything she had.   
  
That climax apparently did it for Stephanie as well, because a moment latter the head cheerleader pulled out of Gwen to paint the superhero in an erotic parody of the webbing she used all the time. Sticky white bands splashed over Gwen’s belly and up against the underside of her heaving breasts. The girl’s fondling Gwen giggled as some of it got on their fingers, and they made a show of offering the messy digits to each other to lick clean. Gwen sagged to the floor, body more relaxed than she’d been in a long time. As she regained her breath, one thought fought its way through the jumbled mess of her mind: Maybe she should try out for the cheer team.   
  


* * *

  
  
_**Treasure Planet** : The further sexscapades of slutty spacer Captain Amelia and her crew. This time the Captain and her fellow slutty felinid would go about, leaving their bits hanging out in the open for all to enjoy._  
  
Touring the ship was one of Captain Amelia’s favorite ways to get a feel for her crew’s readiness to go into combat. Based on the information she’d extracted from her prisoner, they were less than two days sailing from a major pirate base, and she needed to ensure her ship would be ready to fight once she got there. Which was why she was currently walking briskly through the gun deck. Her eyes roamed over the assembled crew and weapons. Almost everything was in order. Almost. Stopping next to the number six cannon she quirked an eyebrow the crew’s chief. “Chief Templeton, do you care to tell me why there is corrosion along the underbarrel of your weapon.”  
  
The felinid woman stiffened, the movement setting her free hanging tits bouncing. “I’d instructed Mr. Fizz to clean the weapon, ma’am, but I did not follow through on the inspection. It’s my fault, ma’am.”  
  
Amelia let a little steel color her voice. “That it is Ms. Templeton. If you are too distracted to perform your duties, perhaps I should reduce your duties. Ms. Baxi, the chief is hereby stripped of her service responsibilities until such time as this canon has been thoroughly cleaned and tested. A coat please.”  
  
“Aye, ma’am.” Her first mate pulled a drape of fabric off her arm, she always carried a few while on inspection, and passed it over to the Captain. Amelia took it and stepped forward, wrapping the concealing garment around the dejected gunnery chief’s shoulders, hiding her felinid curves beneath the heavy fabric. Before she stepped away she reached up and wiped a drying glob of cum from the chief’s chin. “If I see even a hint of your chest before this cannon is spotless, you will spend a night in the brig. Is that understood, Chief?”  
  
The other woman nodded. “Understood.”  
  
“Good. Then get to it.” She turned away from the hapless gun crew, looking back at her first mate. “Let us continue.”  
  
The rest of the inspections went well, and Amelia left the gun deck confident her ship would be in fighting shape by the time they reached the pirates. Up on deck she cast her eyes around her crew. All of them were busy, going about their various tasks around the ship. One sailor in particular caught her eye and she gestured to them. “Why is Ms. Rhodes in irons?”  
  
Her first mate sighed. “She was late to yesterday’s fire drill because she’d been riding the rails again. I thought a day or two in irons would help her get her priorities in order again.”  
  
“Ah.” Amelia eyed the woman a little longer, eyes passing over her exposed breasts to rest on the iron chastity belt. “Very good. Anything else I should be made aware of?”  
  
Ms. Baxi started to answer, but was cut off by a sheepish cough from the side. Both women turned to find a very young look canid man standing at rigid attention, eyes fixed forward. His posture wasn’t the only thing that was rigid, and Amelia smiled to herself at the awkward squeak in his voice as he spoke. “Excuse me, Captain. Ms. Rine told me to find you. Her compliments and she said to inform you that I’ve earned my first bonus, ma’am.”  
  
Amelia exchanged a glance with her first mate, both of them struggling to conceal their grins. Her voice came out stern though as she answered. “This is your first cruise with us isn’t it, sailor?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am!”  
  
“I thought so. Ms. Baxi?”   
  
“We have a few minutes, Captain.”  
  
“Excellent. Please go on ahead and inform the bosun that I’ll want to review our small arms stores before dinner.”  
  
“Aye, captain.” Ms. Baxi threw the kid one more amused look, nodded to Amelia, and headed off in search of Mr. Gar. Amelia turned her attention to the trembling young man.   
  
“Well, sailor? How would you like your bonus?”   
  
“Um… however you’d like it, ma’am…” His eyes flicked down to her exposed chest.   
  
She stepped up to him, grabbing his cock through his pants. “If you’d like to fuck my tits, man, say it. This life isn’t kind to those who lack the confidence to at least state what they want.”  
  
His eyes bulged. “Yes, ma’am, I’m sorry ma’am. I’d like to fuck your tits, ma’am.”  
  
“Better.” She squatted down in front of him. “Next time your supervisor tells you you’ve earned a bonus, think about what you want before you ask for it. It saves everybody time.”  
  
As he mumbled a reply she fished his cock out of his pants and giving it a very quick blowjob, being sure to use plenty of spit. Once he was fully coated in her salvia she shifted, pressing him between her tits. Then she started moving, stroking herself up and down his shaft. She wasn’t sure if it was just that they didn’t want to over step and ask for their captain’s pussy right off the bat, or just that leaving her tits out all the time got them thinking about them, but more than half the new recruits opted for this for their first time. She’d gotten plenty of practice at it, and she’d found a rhythm she was comfortable with. Once he was spluttering and twitching, hips rocking in time with her own movements she stopped long enough to look up at him. “Would you like to hold them yourself as you finish?”  
  
They never turned down the offer, and in a flash his hands were on her tits, squeezing them together as hard as he could. His eagerness was cute. Letting him take charge she slipped a hand down between her legs, playing her with her clit through the opening in her uniform. She made no secret of what she was doing, and the sight of his captain fingering herself while he fucked her tits was too much for the young man. With a groan he came, shooting thick cum straight up to splash over her neck and against her chin. There was more than she’d have expected from him, and she made a note to put something in his file. As soon as he was done coming she rose, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket to wipe her chest clean.   
  
“Congratulations on your first bonus, sailor. Future bonuses will be performed by your section chief or supervisor as situations warrant. Impress them enough in the future though, and they may recommend I attend to you personally again.” She offered him the handkerchief. “Get yourself cleaned up and report back to Ms. Rine.”  
  
With that she turned and continued back towards her cabin. Leaving the young man gasping on the deck. She didn’t stop rubbing herself as she walked. It was a Captain’s duty to inspire the crew after all.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_**Mass Effect Free Use:** \- Shepard and Tali and other Normandy ladies are spending the day on the Citadel in this new galaxy, seeing Quarians and Asari indiscriminately sexing it up everywhere. They’re all barely dressed at all (with Tali wearing little more than her hood and mask and a tiny loincloth/thong), and are more than willing to take any cock or pussy they come across. Eventually, they either spot an impromptu orgy in progress or start one._  
  
The galaxy changed a lot the day the Reaper war ended. First and most important, the Reapers died. All of them. All at once. Leaving behind a war torn but surviving galaxy. Second, and according to some almost as importantly, the Asari and Quarian people changed. The leading theory on why it happened was that the wave of energy that killed the Reapers also interacted oddly with Geth run immuno boosters the Quarian’s had been experimenting with, as well as the element zero that had become bonded with the entire Asari species. There were problems with that theory, and multiple specie’s scientists were working on trying to get to the bottom of the issue. But not that hard. Because the most noticeable to change in both species could best be described as ‘slutification’. Ever since that day both species adopted skimpier and skimpy outfits as they became more and more promiscuous until they got to today.   
  
Walking across one of the presidium’s bridges Shepard looked around at new reality of the galaxy. Quarian and Asari were scattered around the thoroughfare, small islands of naked flesh in sea of armor and clothes walking past them. As Shepard watched, a passing Turian stopped by an Asari sitting alone on a bench. The woman had been reading a datapad, unremarkable save for her lack of clothing, but as soon as the Turian stopped, her eyes shot to him with an immediate, almost fevered intensity. Within moments her datapad was completely forgotten, tossed carelessly aside as she scrambled forward to tug his pants open. The turian let her, hooking his hands comfortably behind his head as he settled in for a very public blowjob. At first there had been some effort to hide people indulging the newly hypersexual species, but that hadn’t lasted long. It just wasn’t practical. The asari got his cock free, sucking it down in seconds. As she set in, Shepard’s attention shifted away from them. A little further down the bridge a Quarian was caught between a human couple. The Quarian was off his feet, held up by the man fucking his ass while the man’s thrusts drove the Quarian’s cock deep into his companion’s ass. A half dozen similar scenarios played out just in that part of the presidium. Including right next to Shepard.  
  
Tali wore almost nothing at all, her new uniform barely more than a loincloth and her old mask. She didn’t need it anymore, whatever had propelled the Quarians down their slutty new path had also repaired their shattered immune systems. One scientist even suggest that repair might have been the catalyst for their new behavior, unleashing a previously suppressed need to copulate. Shepard had seen her press conference on the subject, and the commander would have been a bit more inclined to listen to the doctor if one of her test subjects hadn’t been busy railing her from behind the entire time she delivered her ‘findings’. But whatever the reasons for the change, Tali had certainly embraced them. Even now she was on her back next to Shepard, loincloth pulled aside to give Liara unfettered access to her pussy. Liara wore a little more than Tali did, but not much, and what little she had been wearing had been turned into a makeshift pad for her knees as she went to town on Tali’s clit.  
  
Tali had one hand behind Liara’s head, grinding on the doctor’s face. Her other hand was up at her chest, groping herself. As if she sensed Shepard’s attention on her, her faceplate turned towards the commander. “Please join us, Shepard. Please… I need cock so badly.”  
  
Liara tried to pull her mouth clear of Tali’s cunt, but the other woman held her tight, not letting her up. She tried to speak anyways, words coming out muffled and unintelligible. Shepard knew what she was trying to say anyways. Liara would be begging to be fucked first. That’s how it always went with them, and Shepard knew they’d never get their errand finished with these two in this state. Both of them still held onto the fierce intellects and personalities they’d had before the change, but it was as if their libidos had been kicked up to 12, and if they didn’t saitiate those urges often, they became too distracted to work. And clearly the time had come for another dose.   
  
Tali fairly purred as Shepard’s cock came free. Moving lighting quick she let of Liara’s head and pounced on the exposed dick, practically leaping into Shepard’s arms in the process. The first time she’d done that had taken Shepard by surprise and ended up with both of them sprawled on the deck of the CIC. By now though, it had become routine. Shepard caught her in mid leap, stepping back and working with her momentum to buy the time needed to spin Tali around so her back was to Shepard’s chest. She let out a giggling sound of delight as Shepard’s hands slipped into full nelson hold. The giggle became a shriek of ecstasy as Shepard’s cock filled her ass. Shepard started bouncing her up and down, using the tight hole as casually as they would a cocksleeve. Tali’s tits bounced freely with each stoke, and she moaned in completely unabashed pleasure.   
  
Shepard hadn’t forgotten about Liara either. The full nelson had been a calculated position, one that left Tali’s pussy free and clear for Liara’s attention, and deprived of the dick she sought, the doctor once again shoved her mouth against the other woman’s dripping cunt. She wasn’t deprived of dick long though. A passing group stopped to observe the display with more than casual interest. They already had a few partners of their own, a purple skinned asari and a pair of quarians. All three aliens’ bodies glistened with fairly fresh coats of cum, but Shepard could see the way their eyes locked onto the lewd display before them. So could their companions, and one of the guys rolled his eyes before looking at Shepard. “Looks like you’ve caught their attention. Mind if we join in?”  
  
Shepard gave him a grateful smile. “Please do. They have plenty of energy to burn and we’ve got errands to run after this. I could use the help.”  
  
And just like that, their little threesome became an orgy. Liara was pulled away from Tali’s cunt and promptly stuffed with a cock of her own. One of the other group’s Quarian’s quickly replaced her though, his cock claiming Tali’s pussy even as she continued to bounce on Shepard’s cock. The other quarian dropped to her knees beneath them both, sucking slurping at their balls, clearly hoping to catch a taste of any cum that leaked out of her. Liara was face to face with the other asari now, both women eagerly kissing and groping each other as their partners fucked them from behind. Shepard felt Tali cum, but the release did absolutely nothing to slow down her fevered moaning and with sigh Shepard started thrusting again.  
  
They were gonna be late to those errands.  
  
Again.


End file.
